Don't Be Scared
by Fang-delight
Summary: "I'm not scared", though his actions betrayed him as his palms grew sweaty and his body started to shake. "Are you sure? You could always stop." "Positive", he murmured, then she lean closer to his neck, he could feel her hot breath blow against him making his body shake more then she bit into his neck. Hotel Transylvania Mavis
1. Chapter 1

Life worked in unmysterious ways.

You're born, you grow up, you grow old, than you die.

Jonathan knew that, he understood that-he respective that. That's why he lived life to the fullest, for filling dreams that people could only image possible. He hated the thought of growing old and dying.

He just never expected through his wildest journeys, he would find the very place where no one grows old where no one ever dies!

He didn't expect to find her.

He sighed, crossing his arms behind his head. Feeling the, sun's heat against his skin. Sometimes she would come up on the roof hiding in the nearest shadows so she could watch the sun with him. Sometimes he would sit beside her in the shadows so she didn't have to feel alone. That caused another sigh to slip out, he didn't want to ruin the moment by thinking about the negatives right now. He decided to close his eyes feeling the last warmth of the sun. He felt the heat slowly moving down his body till it reached the verdict of his toes slowly disappearing. He felt the darkness around him with a slight breeze through him as soon as the sun left. With his eyes still closed, he smiled relaxing at the familiar presence. "Hey babe."

He heard a giggle then felt the familiar lips pressed against his chin, teasing him by the lips. "Hi Johnny."

He opened his eyes to stare at his beautiful vampire girlfriend for three years. She smiled back at him gleaming, her white fangs out in the dark. "Did you get me something?" She asked,

He nodded reaching in his pocket he handed it to her she squealed in delight as soon the item reached into her hands. "The new _Vampire Weekend _CD! I knew it would be sold out as soon as mornings hits! Thanks!"

"Anything for you baby." He said, his voice didn't sound like his usual outrageous self, she lean closer to stare into his eyes more. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

She could tell when he was lying.

"Johnny", she said skeptically,

He sighed sitting up he wasn't sure how he was going to tell her, it wasn't the kind of thing to blurt out. He pushed his red wild hair back nervously, "Um…I…uh…there's something I want to ask you."

She sat patiently which didn't help calm his nerves down he took a shivery breath before he continued. "I uh…um…uh"…

"Yes?"

"I uh…um…I"- he didn't know how to explain to her in a way she would understand, how were you supposed to tell your never been outside vampire girlfriend this stuff. So he had to options, he could explain it calmly and go through the horrifying reactions, or he could skip all that and blurt it out.

He went with the second option.

"_I think we need to take our relationship to the next level._" He mentally wanted to slap himself on how pathetic he just sounded. Though her expression didn't change much, she looked understanding not taken back by his voice. Though her little black eyebrows, pulled back into slight frown that she had when she was over thinking. "To the next level?" She asked confused,

Now he's wishing he went with the first option.

"Like as in level four right? Cause I think we're on level three? Or…wait how many levels are there? Are there twelve levels? If there are, that's a lot of levels for a relationship. I don't think my Dad ever had that many levels with my Mom. I mean"-

"It's a figure of speech Mavis."

She smiled playfully, "then what do you mean Johnny?"

_Ugh! _This is the part he was dreading.

"I mean", he took a moment before he continue carefully choosing his words with care." I mean I want you to change me into a vampire."

She didn't say anything.

He was holding his breath hard, that he was probably turning purple afraid of what her expression would be like. Finally he decided to peek…he gasped for air once he saw her face.

She wasn't angry or in tears like he thought, she was nodding her head thoughtfully with a small smile on her beautiful pale face. The only thing that came out of her mouth was, "why?"

He was not expecting this at all. He was prepared for the outburst of angry or tears, but her _thoughtfulness?_ She always seemed to surprise him.

"Um"….

He shuddered pushing his hair back again not prepared how to answer this. "Well for one thing, I uh can't keep staying up all night with you babe, I mean I don't think I have that much energy as I used to honey."

She didn't take offense to it she just sat there giggling at his way of explaining.

That gave him some encouragement, "and when we go visit you know Dracula I can't keep hiding when Quasimodo try's to make human food take out, out of me."

She laughed.

He laughed too, only to have it die down when he knew the serious part was coming up. "And when I get to my 50's with a pot belly you'll still be young and beautiful Mavis for forever."

Her smile fell she knew where he was getting at.

"And when I'm 80 I'll be all wrinkling while you'll still be 18 year's old Mavis."

She didn't smile.

"And when I die…you'll still be young, beautiful outrageous 18 year old forever Mavis."

They didn't say anything for a while staring each other down. They both knew he was right. Mavis gave out in first with a huge sigh, "my Dad warned me about this."

"He didn't warn me." He muttered,

She gave him a sad smile, "Johnny there are some things that are better off done while human. Like the sun." She smiled just thinking about it, "I bet it's great feeling the sun warm against your skin without having to worry about whether it will destroy you or not. And garlic! I've always wondered how it tastes like or mirrors! I don't even know what I look like! Till this day!"

"You're very beautiful." He said honestly,

She flushed a little at his comment still not that easily to be swayed though, "wouldn't you miss that?"

"Honestly", he said "I could live without the sun I practical crawl in the dark with you anyway, and the garlic thing yeah it's good and all but not something to die for. And really have you seen me, I mean I know I'm the hottest thing around." He teased, "So hot that I even can't stand to look at me most of the time. So I don't have to worry about some dull old mirrors."

"Blood", was all she said,

Yes that one word _blood _did make a difference. He couldn't image himself drinking blood. Mavis and Dracula drank it all the time. They didn't drink it directly from a human they usually got it from some donor or pig's blood. _Ugh! _Was he willing to go that far?

He stared at her studying her features, her short smooth silky black hair that always shine, her glowing perfect white skin, her breath taking blue eyes. They only turned red when she was hungry, and yes he still thought she was beautiful with those eyes too. So was he willing to go that far for her?

Yes, yes he was.

He shook his heading pushing the thoughts aside, "come on Mavis you're making this sound like another _Twilight _movie, come on babe let's do something unexpected." He said to lighten the mood.

It worked she laughed, "Unexpected?"

"Yeah let's skip the half-naked wolf guys, the demon baby, and the vampire royalty crap. Let's skip it all and go straight into being vampires forever."

He was caught in her gaze as she stare longingly at him, for her whole life she's always been alone, just her and her Dad no one else. But she experienced so much more with him, he taught her things she never even heard of. He was the first to show her the beauty of the world, and when he's gone. Who else was going to be there?

"You really want to be with me forever?"

"Of course", he couldn't believe this was working he thought this would lead into an argument but no she was taking this rather well. It wasn't what he planned it was suddenly nerve racking to realize you're winning.

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath before she continued, slowly she open them leaning closer to him. "Don't be scared." She whispered,

"I'm not scared", though his actions betrayed him as his palms grew sweaty and his body started to shake.

"Are you sure? You could always stop."

"Positive", he murmured, then she lean closer to his neck, he could feel her hot breath blow against him making his body shake more-then she bit into his neck.

For a second he felt a pinch of pain, but Mavis bit harder and harder. His human instincts were telling him to fight, and scream in pain. Slowly the pain was molding into his chest, making a burning sensation that was way ten times stronger than a heart burn. He fell back paralyzed not sure if his voice was able to speak. The burning sensation was still there burning his chest into flames, his vision started to blur as the sensation grew stronger, his ears started to have an annoying ringing sound in his ear. He tried to hear Mavis say reassuring words as the pain grew stronger and faster, but he could barely hear her or see her. Then he felt something wet against his mouth. The liquid tasted salty and sour, but surprisingly it made the burning in his chest go down. He tasted the liquid more feeling something different for the first time, his vision started to clear up, while the ringing sound was dying down. And the liquid tasted sweeter, better, _better _than anything he ever tasted in his life. Though it brought back the burning, but the burning was inside his throat.

He looked at Mavis seeing his vision was clear he saw her worried expression as her hands pawed all over him making sure he was okay. He gazed at her more clearly than before, he noticed things he didn't see before, and she was more beautiful than no one he ever met. He looked down to gaze at her body, to see her wrist being sliced open to reveal drops of blood.

_His throat ached for a taste._

Silently she spoke slowly and clearly, "Are you scared?"

The last thing his human words said were, "yes".

Then is eyes turned red.

* * *

I had this idea in my head ever sense I saw the movie. I don't think I plan to make this more then just a one shot, but I might add more if I feel more inspiration or something. Other wise I hope you all enjoyed it!

Reviews please:)


	2. Chapter 2

_He's thirsty._

He's been thirsty for the last hours. All he could think about was the taste of that sweet liquid that is color red. He didn't think his body could consume this much blood, though he didn't care the desire was stronger than the mind.

At first the thirst wasn't much, just a simple glass of blood would have settled him. Than by each hour the hunger got thirstier. Mavis spent hours giving him blood from her stash, it got to the point where she ran out, deliberately she starting giving him her blood. He was unsure about it at first, once she revealed her neck to him his eyes shown a deep deadly glowing red slowly falling deeper into that wild animal mode.

It was so new to him, this _thirst. _The feeling wasn't any kind of feeling he got when he was on an adventure, or seeing a new country with a whole new world to unfold right in front of his eyes. No this feeling wasn't like that at all. He felt more real, more _alive. _

_It was freaking awesome!_

He could see things more clearly he could see the doors and easily make out the carvings. He could see the tiny shapes around the moon! He swore he saw Neil Armstrong's footprints. The only thing that he couldn't see was his reflection, he didn't know why that was, but he decided to ask Mavis about it another time. He was too busy concentrating on his super hearing. He could easily hear someone a mile away! He heard a little a baby cry, a man complaining about his dinner to a guy who couldn't speak English, a hobo singing off key! He could hear it all!

He didn't think it would be this amazing to be a vampire! The transformation of it hurt too much to think. After the pain subdued, his new sense were becoming over whelming for him to handle. He decided to learn them slowly one at a time. So he laid there for who knows how long, without moving or saying anything. Mavis didn't say or do anything she just held his hand gently rubbing soothing circles once in a while, while he concentrated till the sun was starting to set and she finally spoke up to let him know they had to leave. When he got up to move, that's when everything came crashing on him, especially the thirst.

When he drank the blood she gave him, he was slowly drying out the thirst. But it wasn't an enough he needed more. And when she ran out offering him her blood he couldn't do it. He drank from her once during the transformation but now knowing that he will be draining her. Was something unsettling for him to comprehend, though she insisted and _boy does she insist! _She had to chase him up the wall _literally! _For him to, drink from her. She was faster and much stronger, especially more wise about this vampire thing than he was. She tackled him to the floor, turning into a bat to do so. When she pulled her hair back to reveal that spot where he could hear the pumping of the blood vessels coursing through her. Something inside of him snap, and all he wanted was to taste her.

He didn't mean to hurt her, tackling her on the bed opening his brand new fangs to her beautiful neck. Though Mavis shown no pain, she didn't even flinch when he pierced his fangs in her. She just laid there saying his name softly. He didn't say anything all; the only thing on his mind was her blood the taste of it… _so_ _good_. It was something he never tasted in his life he never tasted anything that was so satisfying!

_She can only be the one to satisfy him._

He drank till she had to tell him to stop. He felt ashamed after that refusing to drink from her anymore. Mavis knew the thirst was still there so she decided to try to find a local blood bank to retrieve him more. Johnny agreed, with that she left.

Once she left, he decided to observe his surroundings again he saw everything more clearly like was in 3D. It was so vivid, it was like he never seen the world before.

He gazed having his eyes land on his hands. They look more _clean _less sticky and sweating; actually they felt soft, he rub his hand by his cheek then slowly pulling it up to his hair. His hair still felt wild, in that crazy mess he usually kept it in, he really didn't see the point in brushing it if it was going to get messed up anyway. Nothing really changed he thinks but his hands their soft, clean, and really pale. He wondered if the rest of him were any different, without thinking about it he ran to the mirror to see nothing gazing back. Just a floating t-shirt, standing in front of the mirror with a pair of floating brown shorts. It was a creepy sight that he gasped taken back by it, till he realized he can't see his reflection.

Why is that? How come a vampire can't gaze at themselves in a mirror? Especially with someone as beautiful as Mavis, someone like her should see them in a mirror to see how beautiful they really are. He knew it was with something to do with some vampire legends that he never bothered to ask about. But he didn't care his attention was only for her, who she really was not some monster. He never pictured her as a monster.

He slowly walked closer to the mirror, seeing the floating clothes come closer. He touched the glass, trying to seem if he could manage to see his reflection any time soon.

"Johnny?"

He turned around staring at his girlfriend, like he was really staring at her for the first time. She smiled at him, which would have made his heart beat faster if his heart still beat. She held a box that smelled too good for his liking, he wasn't sure if he could handle staying calm. "I found some weird French blood bank," Mavis smiled carrying the box towards him, "But the blood smelled good so I couldn't see anything wrong with it. But you know how French people are sense the last time we came to France. Remember that funny butler with the"-

She didn't finish her sentence when Johnny quickly grabbed the box from her hands trying not to linger by it once he placed it on the floor he pulled her waist closer to him crashing his lips to hers. Mavis was surprised by his sudden gesture but didn't refuse him. She knew he was still trying to get the hang of the new speed he had. That he kissed her desperately like kissing her for the first time. It felt nice, so she lean towards him giving him more access to her, as he kissed her deeper and deeper, having her knee's buckle making her fall to the bed with him still kissing her. He was so in tuned to her that he forgot his new fangs would prick her lip. "Ouch Johnny you bit my lip!" Mavis said pulling away.

Johnny pulled back staring at her now red lips, without thinking he lean down licking away the blood from her bottom lip. The action made Mavis gasp, Johnny wasn't usually this open with this kind of affection. But the affection weren't the lust she was thinking.

His lust was blood thirsty.

"Johnny I got you some more blood from the blood bank," She said, "Come on drink some of that." She tried to push him away but he wasn't moving.

"I don't want that." He said, the tone of his voice made her froze he didn't sound like himself, his tone sounded monotone. "Johnny?" Mavis said worriedly reaching out to him he took her hand pulling it to his face gliding her hand across his cheek closing his eyes at the feel of her smooth warm hand. So beautiful, so delicate, so…_delicious…_

He brought the hand closer to his lips kissing the edge of the hand where he felt the blood pump through her blue veins. _She can only satisfy him…_

He kissed her hand again, opening his mouth wider letting the fangs come out he pulled her hand closer just a few more inches-

"Stop it Johnny!"

He stopped once he realized what he was doing. He dropped her hand immediately, "M-Mavis…I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to…oh god"-

"Shh", she hushed, getting off the bed to retrieve one of the blood packages from the box. She sat back down handing it to him. She smiled sitting next to him, he didn't look up from the package he had in hands, afraid of what he saw. "I'm not mad." Mavis said she knew he was tormenting himself for drinking from her. Honestly she didn't mind she would do anything for him even if that meant giving him her blood she would do it.

He didn't answer he knew she was just trying to make him feel better. He drank the packages hoping his hunger would go down more. Once he was done he asked, "How long will I be thirsty?"

"Well right now you have an appetite of a newborn baby so…it be…couple of weeks…maybe a month."

He froze, "A _month_?"

"You wanted this"-

"Yeah but I didn't expect"-

"Expect what Johnny?" Her voice sounded angry but she wasn't angry she was hurt or at least going to be, she was afraid he would regret his decision of this than finally decide she wasn't worth it.

Johnny didn't say anything knowing he hurt her. This was going to be a challenge in their relationship, and they were going to get through it after all he did this just for her, he knew there was no turning back since the moment he met her.

She sighed, "Look this just happen at least twenty-six hours ago and I know you're still scared. And I-I'm"- she stop taking a deep breath before she continued, "I'm new at this… so maybe it's best if we go back home."

_Home. _They're home is the hotel her Dad owned where the entire monsters mostly lived. He figured Dracula would know what to do.

"Alright." He said,

She sighed again, getting up from the bed towards the bathroom. He didn't want her to be upset after all she was just trying to help, and he loved her to bits so when they had a fight it never felt right to him.

"Hey", he said softly, she froze at the door.

He gave her a small smile opening his arms, "Come here."

She smiled floating her way into his arms they stayed like that for a long time till she felt something shaking in his arms. He felt his t-shirt getting wet as he looked down to see his poor beloved crying in his arms. She looked up letting out a sad laugh trying to cover her tears. It didn't work, and she knew it once Johnny wipe them away, she cried harder. "I just wanted to make you happy." She cried,

He held her tighter, "I am as long as your with me."

* * *

I think I wrote a little too much...

Ooops oh well;)

So I hope you all enjoyed so far! And don't be afraid to review, when you do makes me feel happy and makes me want to write some more:)


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny knew it wasn't safe going on a plane with a group of humans filled with blood. Luckily Mavis called Dracula to his surprise her Dad had more connections than he thought. Before he knew it a man with a pumpkin for head knocked on their door. Johnny thought that the pumpkin guy was driving them the whole trip to the hotel. Instead the pumpkin guy drove them, somewhere unexpected.

"A train?" Johnny panicked,

Mavis smiled not seeing the panic in his, "Yeah isn't it cool?"

"Yeah but…won't I go all animal crazy if I'm on a train with a bunch humans!"

"Humans?" She laughed, "Oh no Johnny this isn't a human plane. This is a _zombie _train."

The next he knew he was sitting first class with a zombie Elvis and Marilyn Monroe. He tried being nice once the zombie Elvis tried to sing "A Little Less Conversation", ended up losing his head while singing. He tried to act entertain when the zombie Marilyn started singing "Diamonds Are a Girl Best Friend", once she lifted her skirt to do the famous pose, her legs broke apart. They were terrible performances though the other zombies applauded and groaned anyway.

He wasn't feeling comfortable, or enjoyed instead he felt thirsty. The thirst was so unbearable that he ran to his room, scoffing down the bloody packages. Once he was done he felt disgusted knowing he was going to act unbelievably thirsty, especially around Mavis. He was always afraid of knowing while he was in the influence of blood if she was in the room he would lose control an end up sucking her blood. Of course Mavis was smart, and she was a lot stronger than him. Still it made him worried, which was why he had to keep her outside or somewhere far away while he was feeding.

Suddenly there was a light knock on his door to drag him out his thoughts, "Johnny?" The door opened to reveal Mavis peeking into the room with a small smile on her face. "Hi," she spoke softly.

"Hi," he answered with a smile.

"What you doing?"

"Eating,"

"Oh am I bothering you?"

"No I'm done." He smiled now drawing his hand towards her. "Come here,"

She giggled at his expression as she walked towards his lap, he lean back with her crossing his arms to around her. She leaned back on him letting out a relieving sigh. "The zombies are playing _Just Dance _want to come?"

"Oh goth no! They're going to break something!"

She laughed, "I know right! Come on it'll be funny!"

"Naw thanks anyway babe. I'm kind of beat for the day."

"Oh alright are you going to bed?"

"Actually I…I want to ask you something."

Mavis frowned, "Oh what?"

"I'm just curious…did you tell your Dad a-about me being..y-you know"…

Mavis laughed relieved at his reply, "Yeah I did."

_Crap! _What if he's mad? Well why would he be mad, he did say he would be a good vampire? But other words he's _Dracula _he could get mad at about everything! No he likes him he would totally be okay with it!

_Yes…no…maybe…_

He sighed covering his face over his hands as he argued with himself. Mavis softly laughed, pulling his hands away from his face. "It's okay he's perfectly okay with it."

"He is?" He was surprised by that.

"Yeah though he kind of wished we got married first." She said shyly,

"Oh I was supposed to"-

"No! But its more awareness," She tried to explain, "See if we got married it would have let everyone know that we were ready for you to become a vampire."

Johnny froze at this new information he didn't know he was supposed to do that! That would have been a lot easier! "Wait so you knew this but you didn't tell me?"

Mavis froze sensing the tension from him she didn't plan on making him angry especially with his new strength it wouldn't be safe. "Yes but Johnny it didn't matter if we got married you said you were ready."

"Yeah but if that meant more people would help me with this thirst yeah sure"-

That remark she moved away from his lap to face him. "So you're just saying you would have married me just because you could have more help with being a vampire?"

He didn't say anything, he mean it to come out as it should. He was just confused, and still new at this vampire experience. He stared at her, seeing how angry she was her nose flared her eyes turned into a darker blue. She did look kind of cute when she was angry, but commenting on that would probably in flare her even more.

He was going to say something till she interrupted him. "Johnny you're going to get help now! It wouldn't have matter if we got married we still have friends that would have support us no matter what! Besides are you even ready to get married! I know I'm not! I mean I know I love you no matter what and I always would want you! But I-I"…

"Mavis stop, stop." She was now bubbling, her words now, which she did when she gets angry, just shout till she couldn't say anything else. Gently he reached out to her trying to hold her, but she pushed his hands away. He sigh "Mavis you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it!" She shouted,

"I"- _Crap he hated when they fought he was never good at makeup words. _"I'm just…frustrated and new at this."

"You told me you weren't scared."

"I"- He didn't know how to answer to that, instead he ignored it, "Yeah but this is a new experience for me. And I'm slowly trying to figure this out. And I don't want you to spend all your time with me, knowing that I could drink"- He didn't finish his words knowing that she already knew what he was going to say.

She calmed down, taking in his words slowly. "Johnny," She spoke slowly "I'm here because I love you. I would always be here no matter what you do with your thirst. And I will give me blood. Not because I want too but because you need it." She sounded determine and loving that it gave him that spark she always gave him.

"You'll stay with me?" He said,

"Of course I will." She answered back she crawled back into his lap, making him smile. "You just want my sexy body."

She laughed, playfully hitting him.

* * *

This one was a little short but I promise the next one will be longer.

Reviews please;)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: I'm back! Finally! I wrote this chapter but it was too long so I had to cut half of it. So the next one should be up soon.

Anyway...I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Johnny couldn't figure out why he was so nervous going back to the hotel. It was like the first day of school all over again. He's scared of what all the kids were going to think of him. He knew he shouldn't be they all were family to him. But still would they like the new him? Would still think he was unique? He wasn't human anymore so why should they? He hoped they still will.

Unlike Johnny, Mavis was excited to go home, she missed everyone and she had no doubts that they all will like the new him. But Mavis wanted to talk to her Dad first before she ran into any of them. He was usually good at preparing everyone with a new event, and calming nerves for Johnny sake. So it was best if Johnny waited in the car till Mavis retrieved Dracula. From what she heard, none of the other monsters would be here yet though Dracula invited them for the news, not telling them what it was yet. He just told them it was something special for the family. And of course they all accepted they're invite.

"Wait here I'll be right back." Mavis said to Johnny, before she got out the door Johnny pulled at her wrist. Mavis turn around staring at his worried expression, Johnny didn't want to be alone.

Mavis sighed, than slowly pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "I promise I will be right back."

"M'kay", he muttered a little stubbornly. She giggled at his childish manner than closed the door, walking back home.

As soon as she walked through the sliding doors, the smell of cryptic dust, and that hidden perfume flashed at her and she knew she was already home. She saw all the knights already in their positions, the zombies already filing at everyone. While the rest of the guests walked aimlessly around. Everything was just as she left it. _Goth she missed this placed_. Even though it was always her dream to travel the world, it felt good coming back to the place that always gave her comfort. She walked forward to admire more of her home when she ran into a pair of breasts. "Oh Mavis I am so glad your home darling!" a screechy voice spoke.

"Aunt Eunice?" Mavis asked her voice muffled by the Eunice sweater.

"Come on let her go hun," another voice said, Eunice did letting Mavis regain her vision staring at the monster creations.

"Uncle Frank, Aunt Eunice?" She said confused,

"Hey baby!" She turned around regrettable getting sand all over herself. "Uncle Murray?"

"Hey sugar! Sorry about that!" The mummy said with all smiles as usually. She wiped the sand off trying to comprehend what's happening. "I don't understand." She muttered,

"Surprise!" Another voice shouted. Turning around she saw a pair of floating glasses wearing a party hat. "Oh don't tell me I missed the cue?" Griffin said,

"I told you we weren't doing that anymore." Frank said,

"Oh well excuse me if I wanted to surprise our favorite couple!" Griffin huffed,

Mavis stood more confused than ever, "What are you guys doing here?" She's been told that they weren't coming till a couple of more weeks this didn't make sense.

"Oh Drac told us that you and Johnny were coming to visit and we thought we should come early and surprise you." Frank said

"Yeah and that was the all point of shouting surprise when they got here." Griffin grunted,

Frank sighed, "I thought you got the memo."

"Oh I must have forgotten the secret meeting of shouting surprise! Because the last time I check you said you didn't have time because you lost ass!"

"I found it and then"-

"Oh you found it"-

"I don't need you sass me"!

"Oh I'm sassy now!"

"Why you little"-

"Don't make me get the fire!"

"Will you two knock it off!" Shouted another annoyed voice, Griffin and Frank stopped they're shouting though still held glares towards each other as they moved to let Wayne walk past them. He gave them both glares walking towards Mavis giving her a hug. "Hi sweetie how you doing?"

"Great," Mavis muttered, "Where are the kids?"

"With their mother thankfully." Wayne was about to say something else till Eunice shoved him away moving closer to Mavis. "So honey where's Johnny?" She shouted,

Mavis was taken back a little, "Oh he's"-

"Yeah where is that guy?" Murray interrupted,

"Oh yeah I missed that guy." Griffin added,

"Well he"- Mavis tried but was again interrupted, "I missed my cuz remember when he jumped like twenty feet into the pool!" Frank added,

"Oh yeah," Wayne nodded, "He's the coolest guy ever, where is he?"

"Well he's"-

"**DADDY**!" Before Mavis could say anything else a whole flock of wolfs appeared attacking Wayne behind. He didn't fall over to his remise instead he just sighed looking slightly depressed as the kids chewed and bark all over him. "Oh hi honey." She looked up the stairs seeing Wanda appear.

"You're pregnant…again?" Mavis questioned trying to understand why Wayne would even suffer having another kid. But she couldn't remember a time when Wanda wasn't pregnant.

"The joy," Wayne muttered,

Frank decided to help, lifting Wanda from the stairs seating herself down in front of Mavis. Wanda took no hesitation pulling her niece into a hug. "So what's the big news?" Wanda asked she pulled away. That's when Mavis remembered her Dad telling them the 'news' about Johnny. "Oh it's a long story"-

"Wait let me guess it has something to do with you and Johnny?" Murray asked,

Mavis let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah"-

"But where is Johnny?" Wanda asked,

"Oh my gosh! You didn't break up with him!" Eunice shouted,

"No we didn't!"

"Then where is he?" Frank asked,

"He's"-

"_Oh my gosh!_ I figured it out!" Eunice shouted jumping up and down with an excitement.

"You did?" Mavis questioned, she didn't know it was that obvious.

"Of course I did!" Eunice smiled, "You're pregnant!"

As soon as the words went out, everyone shouted at once.

"Why would you do that to yourself?" Wayne shouted,

"Can a human and a vampire have a baby?" Griffin asked,

"Does your Dad know about this?" Murray demanded,

"Oh honey you're not even married!" Wanda shouted,

They all were shouting and screaming all at once. It was over whelming, that Mavis couldn't find the words to speak. She felt suffocated as they yelled words all over her.

"_Enough_!" A hard accented voice shouted.

Everyone froze as they all knew whose voice that was.

Mavis let out a sigh of relief, "Dad!" She cheered rushing towards him with open arms.

Dracula smiled seeing his lovely daughter, "Oh Mavy Wavy you don't look a day over 100."

Mavis laughed, "Thanks Dad."

Dracula's smiled faded as he turn to the rest of the group." I suppose you all are _done_ with your…_interrogation_."

They all nodded moving away as quickly as they could. Dracula rolled his eyes turning back to his daughter. "I am so glad you are here! Now where is Johnny?" He asked,

Mavis smiled faded as she slowly lean closer to her Dad whispering quickly, "You remember right?"

"Of course how can I forget Johnny's a vam-"

"Shh"! Mavis hushed, "We don't want anyone knowing yet."

Dracula nodded understandingly, "Come we go to my office."

* * *

Reviews please:)


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: Hi I'm back:D Goodness I have been getting a lot of reviews telling me to update! But I don't mind, I like knowing that you guys want more of this story. And I got inspired by this chapter by seeing a pic of Johnny as a vampire from _xxMeMoRiEzxx. _And I was like **"Damn look at Johnny!" **You should check her work out! It's pretty amazing, I loved it.

Anyway I should shut up now. Time for the story!

P.S. I noticed some author's write Drac's dialounge a little different because of his accent, I had trouble with that so I added a little flare to the way he speaks. I hope it's not too bad.

* * *

"So…Mavy Wavy where is Johnny?" Dracula asked,

They were already in his office, Mavis felt like a client now sitting across from her dad's desk. She remembered when she was young and used to play little games all over his office, dreaming how she was this big head shot boss owning a hotel somewhere in Hawifi. It was funny how that seemed a way long time ago.

"He's waiting in the car," she grunted trying to get her mind back to business. "There's something very important I have to ask you…alone."

Dracula frowned, "What is the problem my sugar fangs?"

Mavis hesitated before she answered, trying to choose her words with care. "Johnny's been…thirsty…a lot. And I know that's how every vampire is when they start out. But his thirst…is way too over the top."

Dracula scratched his chin thinking thoughtfully, "How over the top?"

"Like he's been drinking from me."

Mavis didn't think anything was wrong with that sentence, but for some reason Dracula's eye twitched.

Then immediately her Dad exploded.

"_He's been drinking from you've_!" His face changed immediately to his demon face, growling ravenously.

Mavis rolled her eyes, not scared by the bit by her father's face. Instead she fought defending her lover. "Yes he's been drinking from me. He's been very thirsty. And I don't know why so we need your help."

Dracula took a second to compose himself taking deep breathes as he slowly observed this new information that his daughter was gladly to share. "So…my darling…he's having trouble controlling his thirst."

Mavis nodded.

"And it's that bad?"

"Yes,"

"Let me hear this from his own words."

Mavis groaned, but did what her father's said. She asked one of the knights to get Johnny from the car. Making sure he was not to be seen, worried about the _mob_ that would attack him if they saw him. Faster than she thought, Johnny appeared walking sheepishly in the door.

Johnny waved at Dracula as he appeared Dracula didn't look any different from the times they would visit. Always the same haircut, same cape, and the same youth. Would he never change now that he's a vampire?

Johnny sat beside Mavis, usually when they visited he was no strangers to hugs. But something told him he shouldn't bother this time.

Dracula face was expressionless as he examined Johnny, making Johnny shifted nervously under his gaze. Something that Dracula couldn't help but chuckle, no matter what, Johnny will always be the same awkward human Dracula known him as.

"Huh," Dracula muttered, "I was right."

"What?" Johnny asked,

Dracula let a small smile spread, "You do make a good vampire."

Johnny couldn't help but spread a big smile plastered all over his face, at this information. Quickly and unexpectly he ran in his vampire speed to grab Drac into a bone crushing hug.

Dracula was taken aback by the new strength from the former human. Mavis just laughed watching her father's face being smothered.

Finally Johnny let go with a satisfied smile on his face, while Dracula grunted fixing his cape. "You're…strong", Dracula muttered which made Mavis laugh more.

"Yeah I know isn't _awesome_!" Johnny said proudly.

Dracula frowned, "And I know you've been drinking from my daughter."

Johnny smiled soon faded to panic, "I know and I really don't feel good about it. I just been really thirsty and-and…Mavis is Mavis. And I'm sorry I really am! I don't like it! I really don't!"

"Johnny",

"I'm so sorry Drac! I'm sorry Mavis! I'm a terrible vampire!"

"Johnny"-

But Johnny ignored Dracula's protests, "I know, I know! I'm terrible! I'm awful! I don't deserve your love! Or hers!"

"My love?"

"I know!" Johnny cried, "I'm a disgrace! I'm the _bleh bleh_ to your _I'm Dracula_! I'm so sorry man! I'm so sorry!"

"_Shut up_!"

Johnny froze staring at huffing Dracula who was obviously annoyed with his new found vampire. Once Dracula stopped huffing, he smoothed his hair, closing his cape as well. Speaking maturely, "It is obvious you need help."

Johnny nodded ashamedly.

"And this is more than a month's thirst."

He nodded,

"Alright, I can help you."

"You can!" Johnny screamed excitedly,

Dracula tried not to be annoyed, "Yes but I will be busy with the hotel and I don't want Mavis to have to feed you most of the time I'm gone." He said sternly,

Johnny looked away trying not to be hurt, something that didn't go unnoticed by Mavis. "But Dad it's not his fault"-

"Still," Dracula silenced, "I don't want my baby to get hurt. So I will send help."

Mavis was surprised by her Dad's new solution. "Really? Who?"

"Sasha."

Mavis froze her mouth opening wider to a complete 'O'. Johnny stared curiously at his girlfriend's expression by this new name that he obviously has never heard of. "Who's Sasha?" He asked,

"She's my cousin," Mavis in monotone voice that sounded so unlike her. That made, Johnny worry about this new name. That was going to supposedly _help_ _him_.

Dracula looked like he didn't notice the change in his daughter expression. "Yes she has a talent, she's a beast tamer. Tames the world's most famous beasts."

"Really?"

"Yes she even tamed Frank from his outrageous outbursts every time he was near fire."

"But he still scared?"

"Oh trust me it used to be _way_ much worse."

Johnny thought, thoughtfully he did need help and if Mavis cousin could help tame his thirst. He looked back at Mavis, who expression was unreadable he didn't want to hurt her like he's been doing. And Dracula was right, he couldn't handle knowing that his Mavis was getting hurt and risking her own blood for his needs. So if this was a way for him to learn how to control himself then…why not?

"What do you think Mavis?" He asked,

Mavis looked at him with a blank an expression. "If it will help you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said with a look of irritation across her face, that made Johnny more worried.

"Okay," he answered not leaving his gaze from hers, "Call Sasha."

* * *

So how was that? And be honest? Or I will do the pouty bat face...

JK!

And yes I know I have a few grammers issues...

I try I really do, I do try to catch the mistakes I make but sometimes I don't catch them until later on.

And I honestly don't know how this Beta thing works so thats why I don't have a Beta helping me. And I'm too lazy too really read the instructions. But I thought I had my friend _Nagasha_ to help me out. But I haven't heard from her in awhile...so I don't know where she's at...

So I guess you all will just have to bear with me for awhile. And hopefully we all will get through my tiny mistakes...

Anyhow...

REVIEW PLEASE:)


	6. Chapter 6

When the sun started to set the couple decided to retire to bed. They were planning on telling everyone the news about Johnny later on tonight. It was supposed to be a big surprise party on both sides. Everyone in the monster history was supposed to coming. Instead of fussing over the party later on tonight, Johnny kept pondering Mavis reaction on hearing about her cousin Sasha.

He didn't understand why would she acting odd around someone who was supposed to family? He understood if there were some family problems, but still he was a family of two parents and five brothers. He couldn't stand most of them at some points, but they were still family and he'll love them no matter what.

But with Mavis, it was like…

_Someone died!_

Okay maybe he was over thinking this. But after they talked to Drac about this, she wouldn't speak to him at all. Instead she nodded, and hummed at the right moments. She refused to eat her dinner instead she went straight to bed without another word. He wanted so badly to ask her what was wrong. He didn't want to offend her, in case it was something she didn't want to talk about.

Still…

He was really curious!

He tossed and turn, till he got fed up, and laid there for a while staring at the ceiling. He stared there for a long time till he heard a sigh right next to him.

"What's wrong Johnny?"

Johnny turned to look at her which she did the opposite. She kept her back towards him, cuddling herself more with the pillow, her voice sounded bored but he knew there was a deeper emotion underneath. "Nothing", He answered.

She sighed again, turning around. She breathed heavily rubbing the tiredness from her eyes. "Seriously Johnny."

He knew she could see right past him, though he could do the same to her. "Well what about you?"

"What about me?" She asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Her tone was indifferent which annoyed him.

"Really," He muttered, "Doesn't seem that way, knowing Sasha's coming tonight."

Her face lost its tired expression, instead replaced it with a hard bitter expression. That was something Johnny didn't like seeing but he was glad he was able to catch her on the act.

"What about her?" Mavis asked trying to sound like she didn't care. Though she knew he saw right through her.

"Well", He didn't want to seem like he was pushing her into telling him. Instead he wanted her to slowly grieve herself out till she was ready to tell. "Tell me about her." He said.

Her face said she didn't want to, but Mavis was too nice not to deny him. "Well she's my cousin."

"Yeah I kind of got that." He answered,

"She's on my mother's side of the family. My Dad didn't have any siblings while my mom had her brother. My uncle Leo, well sadly Leo died almost at the same time my mom did. Though his death was much more, simple got the day times wrong and accidently walked into the sun." She laughed an emotionless laugh, "Anyway no one could find Sasha's mother so she lived with me and my Dad till she was able to explore the world all by herself."

He noticed her tone had a little bit of jealous at the end of her sentence. Though he did nothing to interrupt and she didn't either.

"She was older than me so that meant she could do things that I couldn't. She still can if she really wanted to." Her voice tripped away by the end of her speech. Johnny didn't say anything, understanding the situation more.

"What she like?" He asked without thinking.

Mavis didn't look offended she laughed bitterly at his expression and continued. "She's…confident…in anything she does. She's very pretty and very smart. She was only fifteen when she left me and my Dad. Traveling the world." She sighed,

"Your Dad let her go?"

"She wasn't his daughter, he could only control so much of her. Besides Sasha was already grow up by that time. I remember her saying, she didn't need anybody she could anything by herself." Her voice also sounded admiring by the way she spoke about her. Maybe it was the fact that Sasha got to leave to see the world earlier than Mavis did, that was why she was jealous. Otherwise the way Mavis looked, when she spoke of Sasha sounded like admiration to him.

"How old were you?" He asked,

"I was only nine at the time. She came now and then, told me a lot of stories about the adventures she had outside in the world. But you know the rest of the story I could never go with her on those adventures."

He wished there was a small way to make it up to her, for not seeing the world. She could tell what he was thinking by the way he looked. She laughed a small laugh, that sounded more like her, she gently moved his bangs from his face. "It's okay," She said, "I'm glad I'm seeing them now especially with you."

He gently smiled, reaching for her hand. "So how did Sasha became a beast tamer?"

That's when Mavis expression changed again to something bitter though she tried to hide it. "She met a couple back in the hidden woods. The boyfriend was an ugly beast, and they needed help controlling his temper."

"Wait like beauty and the beast?"

"Yes I'm sure you heard of it."

"So Sasha was able to calm the beast?"

"Yes and once he was calm and in control of himself he was able to turn back into a human prince."

"Okay that's not how I remembered it."

"Well that's because Belle tells it differently. But that's the real story. Once the word got around, Sasha became famous around the world…and I never seen her again since then."

Mavis face fell at the end of her words. Johnny understood why Mavis didn't want to talk about Sasha because there was nothing to tell. Sasha left, and he bet she was the only friend around her age which she could actually talk and relative too. But since Sasha left, he could tell Mavis felt rejected and lonely by the way her story kept progressing. "But you still love her?" He asked,

Mavis face brighten which calmed him, "Of course I do, she's still family."

He smiled glad he made her glum face brighten. She smiled back at him until she noticed him clench his throat. "Thirsty?" She asked,

He nodded sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes, pushing the covers away from her. "Well it's about time we get up it's almost time for the party."

* * *

Johnny was surprised Mavis told him he had to wear a tuxedo. The last time he wore a tuxedo was for his senior prom, and that didn't turn out so well since he actually spilled soda all over his date's new hot pink dress. Though he did thought he looked dashing in his blue tux. He asked if could wear that, immediately Mavis said no, making Drac buy him a new one.

He tugged at his collar it wasn't a bad suit, a black tux with a red spider placed by his collar. He was glad he could let his wild hair be. But what was the point if he couldn't see any of himself in a mirror. _Why is that-_

"Sorry did I bother you?" a small gentle voice asked,

Johnny turned around then immediately snapped his jaw once he saw Mavis. Mavis blushed noticing where he was focused on. But how could he not focus his gaze all over her? She wore a long red strapless dress she wore a small cape that was placed as a necklace around her neck. Her hair grown a longer up to her shoulder's as she let it down having small curls at the bottom of her shiny black hair. She was beautiful at was all to it.

"Mavis," He breathed, "You look"-

"Yeah", Mavis interrupted, blushing again. "We should probably get going we don't want to stay in the halls forever, do we."

He hardly cared what she was saying. Instead he walked forward confidently pulling her closer by the waist, "You're beautiful." He whispered.

She smiled leaning her head on his chest, "Thank you."

He lifted her chin to meet her gaze she understood what he wanted eagerly leaning closer to him.

He should be nervous of what the others would think of him now. But honestly he could careless as long as he had her, their words didn't matter.

He leaned closer, slightly touching her lips.

"Mavis!"

They stopped to stare up at Dracula who was holding back his demon face. "Sorry", He muttered sheepishly, "Still gettin' used to it."

They rolled their eyes moving away from each other.

"Ready to go?" Dracula asked,

"More then I'll ever be." Johnny muttered Mavis playfully punched him. While Dracula looked honest placing his hand on Johnny shoulder. "They will still like you." He said,

Johnny smiled feeling more relaxed. He reached for Mavis hand giving one last squeeze before he walked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes: This chapter was the longest one so far, so that's probably why it took the longest to update.

* * *

"Have you seen Mavis?"

All the monsters shook their heads as Eunice asked.

"Have you seen Johnny?"

Eunice huffed again as another monster shook their head again. She was getting annoyed after all she must know the hidden details about Mavis sudden show, but with no Johnny!

"Honey, do you really need to ask everyone?" Frank asked,

"Of course I do Frank!" Eunice answered not paying attention to Frank's irritation.

"I hope Johnny and Mavis are okay." Wanda said leaning on her husband,

"Of course they will be, there Mavis and Johnny." Wayne nodded reassuring his wife's worries.

"I don't know." Griffin muttered, "The way Drac took her away doesn't seem like a good thing to me." Griffin's words worried the others. Every monster was gathered for this event, this event that had something to do with Mavis and Johnny. Something they were unsure since the way Mavis acted the last time they saw her. Was this event for good, or bad?

"My fellow guests."

A dark light voice lingered around the crowd, silencing everyone as they stared up at the staircase. Calming a little but also eager to hear what Dracula was about to say.

Dracula smiled relaxing his over eager guests, sensing the curiosity around the crowd. "I am pleased to announce another member into our society."

"What do you think he's talking about." Murray muttered,

"Shh!"

"He is a special man that you and I will always remember." Dracula continued,

"Do you think he's talking about"-

"Shhhhhh!"

"And now to know he is fully matched into our family brings joy to me and soon to all of you."

"Oh I know what he saying! Johnny's"-

"Shut up!"

"I bring you a new vampire!" Dracula cheered, the crowd went silent as the saw the staircase doors open. Slowly and shyly walked Mavis and a vampire Johnny.

The crowd went dead silent.

Johnny coughed nervously pulling at his collar.

"Say something!" Mavis whispered pushing him slightly.

Johnny honestly didn't want to, he's never been as nervous as he was now. But of course someone had to do something between the awkwardness. "H-Hi", he waved.

Still dead silent.

Johnny sighed bowing his head he should have known he wasn't a good an enough vampire.

Then the crowd went cheering, they practically _raving mad_.

"Oh my goth! Johnny your hot!" Eunice shouted,

"Looking _good _cuz!" Frank added,

"Oh my you're both lovely!" Wanda said wiping away tears in her eyes. Wayne padded her hand in comfort, "Wow guys, just _wow_."

"Damn Mavis you better watch out before another monster takes that vamp away." Murray added,

"No nothing could ever separate them since he now belongs to the family." Griffin said,

They all had their opinions and astonishments about his new transformation. But none of their comments were crude. That was one thing Johnny loved most about the monster community. Everyone was different in their own way, no matter who you were or how you looked everyone always had something good to say about you.

That's how he spent the rest of the night, receiving compliments from all the monsters. He was slightly uncomfortable since he never been to a party that always about him. The closest he ever got was when he was nine and he was able to have all his friends over at his house. They almost got in trouble when he and his friends grabbed nine bottles of soda and mentos aiming the soda explosion towards his neighbor's lawn, he was all the neighborhood could talk about for the rest of the day.

But this time it was different, even the _monster press_ were here. They took pictures of him and Mavis on any chance they got, always asking random questions which he ignored. He figured he was some kind of celebrity now. It was nice knowing that in away, though he wasn't sure if he would ever get used to it.

"Hey Johnny over here!"

He turned around seeing Mavis waving towards him, she stood beautiful but with a small dwarf beside her. He stood with a black tuxedo and a sleek hat letting his red curls out. His face was rough looking he had a dirty beard, and old green eyes. His face would have looked better if he didn't hold that scrawl.

"Johnny this is Raphael!" Mavis cheered happily pointing to the dwarf beside her. "He used to be my nanny."

"You're nanny was a leprechaun!" Johnny said,

Raphael growled kicking Johnny in the shins. "That's what you get you wee' jackass!" Raphael said in a hard Irish accent.

Johnny groaned holding his knee, Mavis laughed sheepishly. "Raph doesn't like the word leprechaun." She whispered,

"And don't ye' forget it!" Raphael demanded.

Mavis laughed at Raphael's tough exterior while Johnny tried to be polite. "It's…nice to meet you…uh Raph."

"It's Raphael boy!"

"Raph actually a sweet heart once you get to know him." Mavis added, admirably. "He used to work with Santa before he became my nanny."

"Really! The Santa Clause! How was that?"

Raphael spat something on the floor before gazing wide eye at Johnny. "Horrible' damn elves gettin' in your business all the time! Actin' all cheery every second!"

"Oh so you quit?"

"No I got kicked out!"

"Oh"…

Johnny looked nervously away at Raphael's story, Mavis looked unfasten and continue to look admirably at him. "My Dad couldn't stay with me all the time while the hotel was getting built. So he hired Raph to take care of me."

"Oh ya' cutest wee baby I ever seen!" Raphael said with an expression that was close to a smile. "Also a little rascal! That kid flew to places I ain't never seen. Always tryin' to get in the world."

Mavis laughed, "Oh yeah, he always had to find me but he never put me in time out instead we sneak out and hunted rats to cook for lunch!"

The two laughed cheerfully. Johnny laughed too, it was nice hearing stories of Mavis as a child even about Raphael. He was a hard rusty character but he could tell that he cared about Mavis a lot.

"But then Raph's left with Sasha to help her tame some of the beasts." Mavis voice died down as soon as she mentions Sasha. Raphael noticed, gently patting her hand, Mavis gave him a weak smile.

Raphael smiled, soon his expression changed to what Johnny could guessed a little loony. "You must' be waitin for Sasha." The way Raphael said her name, made his expression make sense, he was swooning.

Mavis must have figured it out too by the way she rolled her eyes. "Oh please Raph don't tell me you still have feelings for her?"

"Sasha is the most beautifulest thing on this planet!"

"She treats you like a slave."

"It's just her own way of tellin me she's loves me!"

Mavis sighed deciding to ignore him. "Where is Sasha anyway?" She asked

"Oh she must be somewhere around here'."

As soon as the words slip from his mouth, the air turned colder. The lights seemed to flicker into this tinted gloom matching the mood to the room to be a dark sinister feel. Till the lights, came only up on the stairs.

There stood a tall dark figure walking down the stairs. The way the figure walked made it seemed like they were royalty, demanding its subjects to look only at them. Finally the figure walked closer to the light revealing a, tall beautiful women. Her figure was slim and slender her hair was black long and curly flowing down her back. Her face resembled, a little bit of Mavis except it hold more matureness that Mavis didn't have. And her eyes. Mavis eyes were blue and held kindness. While _her_ eyes were violet. Johnny didn't think anyone could have that kind of color? But no, her eyes were these dangerous violet eyes that could stare you down till you felt dumb. Her dress seemed to match her dark eyes it was black long strapless dress that hugged at her curves at every angle.

It could be her beauty that hold, everyone's attention? Or that the lights in the room were only on the stairs? But Johnny disagreed with both theories it was the way she walked.

She walked with this sultry stir that held lust, mystery, and _power_. How could you not stare at girl who looked like she could burn the place down and never be blame for it?

She finally got to the end of the stairs. Leaving everyone with a, pregnant silence that seemed to linger.

The girl seemed to examine the room till she found something that caught her eye. "Mavis darling!" She smiled the smile was lovely but held this edge that darken it.

Johnny heard Mavis sighed, though Mavis held it well behind her smile. "Sasha! It's good to see you!" Mavis said practically jumping in Sasha's arms.

Sasha returned the hug with as much enthusiasm as Mavis sputter. Till she glanced up, "This must be Johnny." She said.

The way she said his name made him gulped, for some reason. He couldn't understand way, was it the way she said it with as sultry, or was it the way she said with this darken edge. Maybe he's imaging things but the way she-

"Hey boy!" Raphael pushed him, "The mistress is talkin to ya." Raphael pushed Johnny forward, almost catching him off balance. If it wasn't for the new vampire balance, Johnny swore he would have been on the floor. Sasha seemed to have known too by the way she giggled as he came by. "It's nice to meet you." Johnny greeted,

"It's nice to finally meet you." She answered back she held hand out as if she was expecting him to kiss it. He looked down at it awkwardly, before shrugging and grabbing her into a hard hand shake with a sloppy smile.

She didn't seem to like that as she pulled her wrist back from him, but her eyes still stared on him with curiosity. "I heard many stories about you." She said,

"Oh yeah…Drac talks about me a lot…I bet there probably one of the funniest stories you heard."

"Actually quite the fascinating."

Mavis noticed her cousin gaze on her boyfriend she decided quickly it was time to change the subject. "Yeah!" She spoke to loudly, "So Sasha, how are you? I haven't heard from you in years."

Sasha still didn't pull her gaze away. "Oh you know the usually. Taming beasts, and looks like I have to tame your boyfriend tomorrow."

Mavis frown, "Yeah"-

"Raphael gets us some drinks." Sasha demanded,

"As you wish mistress." Raphael agreed leaving the three vampires alone.

"I look forward to the…uh…training tomorrow." Johnny said hopefully, glad his problem will hopefully be solved soon.

But the way Sasha's expression was, she meant otherwise. Or maybe he was imaging things again?

"Me too." Sasha agreed.

* * *

So now I'm just going to go ahead and ask...

If you are a Beta, or knows anybody who is Beta, and wouldn't mind helping someone out with their story. That would be nice and most appericated. So...

BETA WANTED FOR A HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA STORY

Please PM me PLEASE:)


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes: I know, I know, it's been forever since I updated. And this is probably a poor excuse. But yeah I have school, and that's more important to me. Sorry:( just want to have a better future in life.

But school's out!

YAY!

And now I have a new chapter:)

A special thanks to _wallaceb _for editing my story. Yes everybody I have a beta! So you all have to thank _wallaceb _too for helping me:)

And thank you, and everybody else who happens upon this story.

Anyway, I should probably shut up now since I kept you guys waiting this long...Again sorry...

* * *

Once the party was over, Johnny had to get ready for his training with Sasha. Mavis wasn't too keen to it, though neither was he. He didn't know what to expect. Was she going to beat him or something? Hypnotize him? Do some weird monstrous experiments on him? His mind was getting too carried away by the many horror movies he watched. But still, he had no idea what they were going to do.

He asked Sasha but she refused to give out any information. She said it was unprofessional of her to give out secrets of her work. _What does that mean?_

He tried to get Mavis to ask her, but Mavis knew Sasha wouldn't tell her either.

So there he was. Waiting for Sasha to come, he was only a couple of minutes late. That was only because he didn't want to get up, but Mavis had to smack him, and drag him all the way down here. He asked if she wanted to stay and watch. But she refused, looking uncomfortable. He understood it was because of Sasha but he still didn't understand the big deal over their differences, though he didn't question it and let her go.

Now Sasha was twenty minutes late, and Johnny was bored. He was playing with the tables a while back. Then Dracula found him, and scowled at him. Then they got into a table wars game, till one of the knights flew in with one of the hotel's problems. Dracula left, and now Johnny had no one to play with. And that made him even_ more_ bored.

"Sorry I'm late." He heard her sweet voice call.

He looked up feeling her presence, once he saw her he couldn't help but shiver. She was wearing a plain red tight shirt with a black skirt, beneath it were ripped up leggings and high black heels. Her hair was the same; black and curly, but he could tell she added red highlights to match her outfit. But it wasn't that her clothes were so revealing to him. It was her eyes that made him shiver. Those piercing violet eyes, that held so much power. He shivered again, just thinking about them. Something about her eyes just scared him.

Sasha's smile was friendly as she stared, he realized she wasn't alone. Raphael was behind her, carrying so many objects, too heavy for his little body to handle. Neither, Raphael or Sasha seemed to mind though.

"I couldn't decide what to wear, and of course I had to take my time. Do I look good?"

"Yer…beautiful!" Raphael squeaked behind her.

"I wasn't asking you Raph." She answered back, her face looked sweet, but her tone sounded annoyed. Raphael didn't respond back, and she kept staring at Johnny waiting for his answer.

"Yeah…I guess you look great." He didn't like the way she talked to Raphael.

He didn't think his answer was much of a compliment but Sasha seemed to take it as one _big_ one. "Oh really!" She shouted, jumping into Johnny's arms. Johnny was taken aback by her sudden actions. If he was still human he would have fallen backwards with her tackling him, but he was able to take her strength surprisingly well. "Oh thank you Johnny, you're so sweet!"

"Uh…you're welcome"…

She finally released him, smilingly hugely while walking away like nothing happened. Johnny was even more confused.

He shrugged it off, wanting to get this over with already. "So…uh…what's going on boss?" He asked,

She shrugged grabbing something from her purse. She pulled out a water bottle, only expect the water in the bottle was replaced with blood.

Johnny's mouth started to water.

She drank the bottle in front of him, looking completely untroubled.

Johnny watched every drop she drank, hating each second as the liquid seem to slide down her throat.

Sasha looked troubled now staring at him. "What's the matter Johnny?"

_Really? You really gonna ask!_

Johnny groaned.

Sasha seemed to understand now staring back at her bottle. "Oh are you thirsty?" Without saying anything else, she reached inside her purse pulling out another bottle, throwing it at him.

He stared back with even more confusion. "What?" He asked,

She shrugged, "What? You looked thirsty."

"But aren't you supposed to be training me?"

She rolled her eyes, "And?"

"And aren't you supposed to be training me to get over my _thirst_."

Her expression changed into something that looked like boredom, she walked closer to him lazily. "Johnny there's no harm in drinking it."

"But Mavis"-

"Mavis does it too."

"Yeah I know and"-

"No you don't understand." She interrupted, "We all do it."

"What do you mean?" He asked,

"The thirst," She said, "Makes us go a little…_crazy_ sometimes. And that's something we can't control."

He seemed to stop, and listen to what she had to say. The way she spoke her words were hypnotic, and enduring, he liked hearing them. He stared into her eyes, catching his full attention. She seemed to like that.

"We are vampires." She added, "We can do whatever we want. And there is something in that blood that seems to drive us there." She smiled, looking admirably at the bottle in her hands. "Without blood, there's no drive to draw us to…_express_ ourselves into something more then we possibly couldn't think of doing. I do it, everyone knows Dracula does it, and so does Mavis. So why can't you?"

Her words were soothing, and somehow they sounded right. He wasn't sure if he was pleased or ashamed of what he was about to do. But Sasha seemed so sure, and she is the beast expert.

"Drink it." She said, her voice demanding. But instead Johnny paid attention to her eyes, and that's what seemed to draw him into doing the next thing.

He gulped down the bottle enjoying the taste.

It was good, _so good_. But something was off in the drink, something he couldn't put his finger on. As he drank the bottle, the taste starting to melt away, into this bitter after taste, something he was not familiar with. Suddenly the good feeling was gone, and that after bitterness seemed to turn into-

Sasha snapped her fingers, and Raphael appeared with a bucket in his hand.

Johnny grabbed the bucket throwing up the horrible taste out. _"Ugh! What is that?"_

"It's blood." Sasha said plainly, "Want some more?"

"_No_! You…put something in it!" He coughed again into the bucket.

Sasha smiled, "First lesson, try to get you to be sick of it before you lose control."

"You-You tricked me!"

"Sorry baby."

She didn't sound sorry at all, but her tone was teasing, and Johnny seemed to like that. He looked up, wiping the remains from his mouth, with his jacket. Sasha handed him an _actual_ water bottle. Johnny took it happily. He drank the whole bottle in one gulp, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. Though, he couldn't help pulling off a crooked smile. "You know," He said, "I underestimated you."

She smiled too, but her smile seemed a little bit off. "Oh you have _no idea_."

* * *

Reviews are most welcome:)


End file.
